Romance au clair de lune
by ness38
Summary: Rémus et Hermione se découvrent des sentiments nouveaux durant leur cohabitation au QG. Après une nuit ensemble, ils décident de tout arrêter. Pourtant l'amour est toujours là mais ils feront tout pour l'oublier.
1. Chapter 1 : Fin d'année mouvementée

_Bonjour à tous._

_Je vous présente ma deuxième fiction. Elle est centrée sur le couple Rémus/Hermione et sur la complexité de leurs sentiments._

_Voici le premier chapitre qui n'est pas très long mais qui a le mérite de poser l'histoire dans son contexte._

_J'espère que les prochains chapitres vous plairont._

_Bonne lecture ... _

**Chapitre 1 : Fin d'année mouvementée**

Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore avaient enfin réussi à prendre le médaillon de Serpentard. Mais cet exploit ne s'était pas fait sans mal. En effet, Dumbledore n'était pas en bonne santé. L'horcruxe se trouvait dans une coupe remplie d'une potion inconnue. La seule manière de mettre la main sur ce médaillon était de boire toute cette mixture infâme. Avec beaucoup de courage, le vieux sorcier avait tout avalé et Harry avait pu récupérer le bijou. Mais après cette épreuve, il était incapable de rentrer par lui-même. C'est ainsi qu'Harry Potter escorta son directeur jusqu'à Poudlard avec l'espoir de trouver Mme Pomfresh le plus rapidement possible.

Mais les couloirs de la grande école de sorcellerie n'étaient pas aussi calmes qu'à l'accoutumée. Les mangemorts avaient envahis l'école et les sortilèges pleuvaient de toute part. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, les aurors ainsi que les membres de l'AD se battaient sans relâche afin de défendre au mieux le Collège et ses étudiants. Parmi les mangemorts, on pouvait voir Peter Pettigrow se battre contre Rémus Lupin. Les 2 anciens maraudeurs se lançaient sorts contre sorts mais l'habileté du loup-garou était nettement supérieure à celle du mangemort. Rémus prit le dessus sur son assaillant et le ligota solidement. Ce traitre allait être envoyé à Askaban où il y passerait tout le reste de sa vie. Il avait vengé Lily, James et Sirius et c'est avec un léger sourire aux lèvres qu'il continua son chemin en direction d'autres mangemorts. Non loin de là, Tonk se battait contre Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle voulait venger la mort de son cousin qui était passé derrière le voile à cause de la folie de cette femme. La mangemorte ne s'embarrassait pas, elle lançait des Avada Kedavra à tout bout de champ sans se soucier de qui pourrait être touché. Tonk réussit à éviter plusieurs sorts et lança instinctivement le sort de la mort sur Bellatrix. Celle-ci regarda le rayon vert se diriger vers elle mais elle se servit de sa sœur comme bouclier. Pour elle, Narcissa Malefoy n'avait jamais été d'une grande utilité dans la guerre alors sa mort ne pouvait pas être une grande catastrophe. C'est comme ça que la femme de Lucius s'écroula au sol, sans vie. Drago arriva au même moment et vit sa mère mourir sous ses yeux. Devant lui se trouvait sa tante qu'il avait longtemps admirée mais qui le répugnait maintenant. Comment quelqu'un pouvait se servir de sa sœur comme bouclier ? Mais il avait une mission à accomplir. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers le corps de celle qui lui avait donné la vie et courut en direction de la tour d'astronomie, suivit de près par son directeur de maison, Severus Rogue.

Harry et Dumbledore atteignirent difficilement le haut de la tour d'astronomie. Harry était épuisé d'avoir du transporter son directeur jusque là mais aussi soulagé d'y être parvenu. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de reprendre leur souffle car la porte vola en éclats. Devant eux se trouvèrent Drago Malefoy et Severus Rogue, baguette en main, prêts à se battre. Contrairement à eux, Harry et Dumbledore n'avaient pas leur baguette en main et étaient pour la peine, désarmés. Pourtant le vieux sorcier n'eut pas l'air surpris de cette apparition. Il commença à parler à Drago. Celui-ci étant déjà bouleversé par la mort de sa mère ne fit rien pour attaquer son directeur. Il ne savait plus où il en était et commençait à se poser des questions. Il avait été facile de faire rentrer des mangemorts dans son école mais le fait de tuer était toute autre chose. Il n'avait jamais encore lancé un impardonnable et son courage s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure du discours de Dumbledore. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, cet homme semblait encore croire en lui. Il lui répétait qu'il n'était pas un assassin et finalement, c'était vrai. Il abaissa donc sa baguette au moment où Greyback et Macnair arrivèrent. Ils ordonnèrent à Rogue de tuer Dumbledore mais celui-ci n'obéit pas. Il avait vu Narcissa mourir et savait que le serment inviolable qu'il avait passé avec elle n'existait plus. Alors il jeta un coup d'œil à Drago et lança un stupefix sur Greyback. Drago sembla comprendre ce que voulait Rogue et il stupéfixa Mcnair avant que celui-ci ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte.

Le combat était devenu inégal. Les mangemorts étaient en très nette infériorité numérique et tous ceux qui n'avaient pas été fait prisonniers s'enfuirent en direction de la Forêt Interdite. Une fois le calme revenu, Dumbledore, Rogue, Harry et Drago descendirent de la Tour. Le directeur fut transporté tout de suite à l'infirmerie qui était déjà remplie de nombreux combattants blessés. L'infirmière se précipita vers Albus et l'installa sur un lit. Pour la première fois, il ne résista pas et se laissa soigner sans broncher, c'était dire l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il fallut plusieurs semaines pour que tous les blessés sortent de l'infirmerie mais pour le plus grand soulagement de tous, ils furent tous rétablis. Drago n'accepta pas la proposition de Dumbledore d'intégrer l'Ordre. Il décida de ne pas participer à cette guerre et de s'exiler le temps qu'il faudrait. Il ne voulait pas faire parti des mangemorts mais refusait de se battre contre ses amis, sa famille, mais surtout contre son père qu'il avait admiré depuis toujours. Le directeur lui proposa de l'aider et c'est comme cela qu'il quitta l'Angleterre pour les Etats-Unis avec une nouvelle identité, un nouveau visage et une nouvelle vie.

La fin de l'année se passa sans autre soucis et chacun se retrouva dans le Poudlard Express afin de passer les vacances en famille. Harry, Ron et Hermione se promirent de se retrouver le 1er aout au Terrier, une fois qu'Harry serait majeur. En attendant, il devrait supporter une dernière fois les Dursley.

Et voilà pour ce petit chapitre. Le prochain se nommera « Entrées dans l'ordre du Phénix ». J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire la suite.


	2. Chapter 2 : Entrées dans l'Ordre

**Chapitre 2 : Entrées dans l'Ordre du Phénix**

Le 1er aout arrivait beaucoup trop doucement au gout d'Harry. Il occupait ses journées à errer dans les rues de Little Whinging sans autre but que de passer le temps. Le 31 juillet fut un grand jour pour lui. Bien entendu, ni son oncle ni sa tante ne lui avaient fait de cadeau mais il était majeur chez les sorciers et cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait utiliser la magie. Il passa sa dernière journée à s'amuser en effrayant sa « famille ». Il avait décidé de vivre comme un vrai sorcier. Les Dursley furent terrorisés en le voyant faire de grands mouvements de baguette afin de mettre la table. Il s'amusa aussi à faire léviter les gâteaux de son cousin à chaque fois que celui-ci voulait en manger. Finalement, il ne s'était jamais autant amusé dans cette maison, quel bel au revoir à cette famille d'accueil si charmante.

Le jour de son départ, Rémus Lupin et les jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent par la cheminée de la maison. Fred et Georges avaient usé de toutes les manigances pour venir chercher Harry. Non pas qu'ils se sentaient d'humeur héroïque, mais plutôt qu'ils avaient envie d'essayer une dernière fois leurs farces et attrapes sur Dudley. Il faisait un cobaye idéal aux yeux des 2 frères. A 10h du matin, le 1er aout, Harry entendit un grand bruit venant du salon. Instinctivement, il savait qu'il s'agissait de ses 3 accompagnateurs qui venaient d'arriver par le réseau de cheminées. Il prit rapidement ses valises, la cage d'Hedwidge, son balai et descendit les escaliers afin de partir le plus vite possible. Rémus voulut se mettre à l'écart pour laisser à Harry le temps de faire ses adieux. Mais c'est avec un grand étonnement qu'il vit Vernon et Pétunia faire un léger signe de main à leur neveu et repartir dans la cuisine, sans plus autre cérémonie. Le loup garou se révolta devant tant d'indifférence mais Harry l'arrêta aussitôt en lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas grave. Et sans un regard en arrière, il lança de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et prononça « 12 Square Grimmault ».

Une fois arrivé dans l'ancienne maison de son parrain, il se sentit aussitôt chez lui. Non pas que cet endroit était magnifique et accueillant, loin de là, mais il était dans le monde de la magie et c'était son monde à lui. Aussitôt arrivé dans la cuisine, 3 personnes se jetèrent sur lui. Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Hermione, Ginny et Ron qu'il était déjà par terre. Tout le monde se releva dans un éclat de rire et Harry se dit que plus jamais il ne quitterait ce monde. Quelques secondes plus tard, Molly Weasley arriva avec une assiette fumante d'œufs au bacon. Il s'installa à table et dégusta son premier vrai petit déjeuner depuis Poudlard. Il en profita pour prendre des nouvelles des dernières actions menées par l'Ordre. Il avait réussi à avoir des informations sur les attaques des mangemorts par le biais de la Gazette des Sorciers mais il avait appris à se méfier des journalistes.

Une fois rassasié, il grimpa les escaliers pour s'installer dans la chambre de Ron. D'un coup de baguette, il rangea ses vêtements dans la penderie et retourna dans le salon afin de profiter de la présence de ses amis. Au bout d'une heure, il y eut de l'agitation dans l'entrée. Ils virent alors arriver Tonk, Rogue, McGonagall, Maugrey, Shacklebolt et Dumbledore, surement pour participer à une réunion de l'Ordre. Dumbledore s'approcha du petit groupe d'étudiants et demanda à Harry, Ron et Hermione de participer à la réunion. Ginny se retira dans sa chambre, non sans avoir regardé sa mère avec des yeux remplis de colère. Elle se doutait bien que Molly avait été contre son intégration au sein de l'Ordre. Elle se sentait mise à l'écart à présent. Elle était la seule à ne pas participer à cette guerre pour la simple raison que sa mère la trouvait trop jeune pour affronter les mangemorts.

Harry, Ron et Hermione suivirent donc leur directeur jusque dans la cuisine où se déroulait la réunion. Ils étaient étonnés de pouvoir y participer mais également ravis. Molly lança un regard outré à Dumbledore mais celui-ci lui retourna son éternel sourire malicieux.

- Ils sont majeurs Molly. Vous ne pouvez pas les empêcher de rentrer dans l'Ordre.

- Vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher de penser qu'ils sont trop jeunes, Albus. Ce sont encore des enfants, ils ne sont pas préparés à combattre les mangemorts, répondit la matriarche.

Une fois tous les membres arrivés, la réunion put commencer. Dumbledore annonça l'entrée des 3 Gryffondors au sein de l'Ordre et chacun les félicita. Puis chaque membre fit un compte-rendu précis de sa mission. Rogue n'avait pas grand-chose à dire. Après l'invasion ratée de Poudlard, Voldemort avait pu se rendre compte de la trahison de l'un de ses plus fidèles mangemorts. Il était entré dans une rage folle. Du coup, la mission d'espion du professeur de potions tombait à l'eau. Pour le moment, il essayait de tout faire pour ne pas se faire tuer par un ancien « camarade de jeu ». Rémus, lui non plus, n'avait rien à dire. Il faisait des recherches pour l'ordre mais il n'avait pas eu de mission bien importante depuis quelques temps. Depuis un mois, il vivait au QG. Son statut de loup garou étant connu de toute la population sorcière, plus personne n'osait lui proposer du travail. D'ailleurs, plus personne, hormis les membres de l'Ordre, n'osait lui adresser la parole. Comme s'il allait les dévorer au premier mot. Cette situation devenait invivable. Depuis 2 ou 3 mois, une bande de loups garous menée par Greyback faisait des ravages. Plus personne n'osait sortir les nuits de pleine lune de peur de se faire dévorer par une de ces créatures sanguinaires. Rémus était donc considéré comme un danger public par toute la population. Harry lui avait alors proposé de venir s'installer au Square Grimmault puisque la maison était suffisamment grande pour eux deux. Le lycanthrope avait tout d'abord refusé. Il ne voulait pas vivre aux crochets du fils d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Harry avait beaucoup discuté avec lui après la bataille de fin d'année et finalement, il s'était laissé convaincre.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient restés dans un coin de la pièce sans oser faire le moindre bruit. A 17 ans, ils étaient assez impressionnés par cette réunion. Ils n'étaient encore que des étudiants de Poudlard alors que tous les sorciers présents avaient déjà montré une puissance et un courage hors norme. De plus, ils avaient tous les 3 une grande annonce à faire et n'osaient pas prendre la parole. Dumbledore remarqua leur trouble. Une fois la fin des comptes rendus, il regarda le trio d'or et leur donna la parole. Il y eut un silence pesant durant lequel chacun des 3 amis se regardaient sans oser rien dire. Et puis Harry prit son courage à 2 mains et se décida à parler. Après tout, c'était son idée. Ron et Hermione avaient seulement décidé de le suivre.

- Euh... en fait, je n'ai pas une grande nouvelle à annoncer. C'était juste pour vous prévenir qu'en septembre Ron, Hermione et moi, ne retournerons pas à Poudlard, dit Harry d'une toute petite voix.

Il regardait ses pieds et n'osait surtout pas croiser le regard de Molly Weasley. D'ailleurs, elle était la raison principale du silence des 3 jeunes sorciers. Aucun de 3 ne voulait subir le courroux de la mère de Ron. Elle n'allait certainement pas être ravie d'apprendre qu'ils ne termineraient pas leur scolarité mais leur choix était réfléchi et arrêté. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Mme Weasley et tout le monde attendait que la tornade se déclenche. Ce qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

- Non mais vous rigolez ? hurla Molly. Vous êtes en train de nous dire que vous ne finirez pas votre 7ème année ? Mais vous avez quoi dans la tête, ce n'est pas possible, continuait à hurler la mère de Ron.

La tête de Ron s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans ses épaules. Il redoutait plus que tout le conflit qui allait suivre. Sa mère n'avait jamais était d'un calme olympien. D'ailleurs, il se souvenait très bien de la beuglante qu'il avait reçue en 2ème année. Depuis ce jour-là, il redoutait l'arrivée du courrier chaque matin. Mais là, la situation était encore plus critique. Sa mère était en face de lui et il s'agissait donc d'une confrontation pure et dure.

- En fait, c'est une décision murement réfléchie. Nous avons décidé de nous concentrer sur notre mission afin de nous débarrasser de Voldemort le plus rapidement possible, répondit Harry en reprenant un peu de contenance.

A l'énoncé du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la plupart des sorciers présents ressentirent un frisson dans toute leur colonne vertébrale. Harry était l'un des seuls à ne pas avoir peur de prononcer le nom du mage noir.

- Vous allez donc laisser tomber vos études pour effectuer une mission qu'aucun d'entre nous ne connait. Si vous nous en disiez plus, on pourrait vous aider et vous pourriez retourner à Poudlard en septembre, argumenta Molly.

- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas vous expliquer en quoi consiste notre mission. Mais sachez que nous savons ce que nous faisons. Et puis nous pourrons certainement terminer notre dernière année une fois Voldemort tué, avait répondu Harry en relevant la tête.

Quiconque le regardait, pouvait voir l'aura de puissance qui émanait de lui. Il était maintenant sûr de lui et rien au monde ne pourrait contrecarrer ses plans. Il voulait mettre un terme à cette panique générale qui régnait dans le monde sorcier. Voldemort avait recommencé à faire des siennes. Il y avait de plus en plus de meurtres, de disparitions et d'enlèvements. Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire en restant au Collège.

- Vous devez tous savoir que je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Harry. C'est ma faute s'il ne peut pas vous révéler les détails de sa mission. Je vous demanderai donc d'être indulgent avec ces 3 jeunes sorciers, dit Dumbledore calmement. Molly, je sais que tu es furieuse par rapport à leur choix, mais tu dois les laisser faire, ils sont majeurs maintenant et ils ont raison, répliqua-t-il avant que la sorcière n'ouvre la bouche.

Le silence s'installa au sein du groupe. Dumbledore avait parlé et comme d'habitude, sa parole faisait légion. Plus personne n'osa le contredire. Harry, Ron et Hermione furent soulagés. Molly était sortie de la cuisine pour transplaner directement chez elle. Elle était toujours aussi furieuse mais elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Si Dumbledore lui-même était d'accord avec cette décision, elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Il était le plus grand sorcier qu'elle connaisse et Voldemort lui-même le redoutait. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de passer encore quelques heures à râler toute seule dans sa cuisine et son salon. Après le départ de Molly, Dumbledore clôtura la réunion et chacun repartit chez lui. Seuls Harry, Ron, Hermione et Rémus restèrent dans la cuisine afin de manger un morceau ensemble. Ils furent rejoints par une Ginny boudeuse qui n'avait toujours pas digéré sa mise à l'écart. Apparemment l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe pour les femmes de la famille Weasley.

- Tu vois ce qu'il t'attend quand tu vivras avec ma sœur, chuchota Ron à l'oreille d'Harry.

Celui-ci rigola discrètement puis prit un visage impassible pour ne pas subir les foudres de sa petite amie. Elle n'aurait certainement pas apprécié qu'il se moque d'elle ouvertement et vu l'humeur du jour, il valait mieux ne pas la mettre en colère. Tous les 5 s'installèrent autour de la table de la cuisine et Dobby apparut dans un plop sonore. Il avait tenu à venir travailler pour Harry quand celui-ci avait annoncé qu'il vivrait chez son parrain. Bien entendu, Harry avait accordé un salaire à son elfe de maison ainsi que des jours de congé. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas se mettre Hermione à dos en exploitant la créature magique. Bien que son association n'ait pas eu le succès espéré, elle était toujours une militante acharnée en faveur des elfes de maison. Une fois le repas apporté, chacun mangea silencieusement. L'ambiance n'était pas des plus détendue après la réunion. Puis la journée passa tranquillement, chacun vacant à ses occupations.

Le lendemain matin, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent pour le petit déjeuner. Ginny était rentrée la veille au soir au Terrier sur l'insistance de son frère qui refusait que sa petite sœur dorme avec son meilleur ami. Dobby avait préparé le petit déjeuner pour les 4 habitants de la maison. Rémus était déjà installé à la table et mangeait silencieusement ses pancakes. Il fit un léger sourire encore ensommeillé lorsque les 3 jeunes sorciers arrivèrent. Hermione nota avec amusement que son ancien professeur de DCFM n'était pas très réveillé le matin. Elle s'installa avec les autres afin de manger. La présence de Rémus la rendait un peu mal à l'aise. Elle n'imaginait pas de vivre aux côtés de l'un de ses professeurs en dehors de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, elle n'imaginait pas qu'un de ses professeurs ait une vie en dehors de l'école. Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, Dobby se chargea de tout débarrasser et de tout ranger. La journée s'annonçait calme. Rémus avait encore des recherches à faire pour l'Ordre et Hermione voulait découvrir les livres de la bibliothèque de la famille Black. Harry et Ron, quant à eux avaient décidé de profiter du beau temps pour jouer au quidditch dans le jardin de la maison.

Hermione et Rémus se retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque de la maison des Black. Le lycanthrope était installé dans un fauteuil vert et Hermione s'était allongée sur le canapé gris qui se trouvait en face. Tous les 2 semblaient absorbés par leur lecture. Pourtant Rémus n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son livre. La présence d'Hermione le rendait nerveux. Elle était couchée sur le canapé, les cheveux en bataille et un crayon dans la bouche. Elle ne s'en rendait certainement pas compte mais elle dégageait une féminité incroyable pour une jeune fille de 17 ans. Hermione se sentit observée. Elle leva les yeux vers son professeur et croisa son regard. Aussitôt elle s'empourpra et se dépêcha de reprendre sa lecture. Cette image fit sourire Rémus. Il la trouvait mignonne ainsi. Et puis il se reprit rapidement. Elle avait 17 ans, elle était belle et intelligente et avait toute la vie devant elle. Soudain, il se sentit vieux. Sa vie professionnelle était inexistante et il s'était toujours interdit d'avoir une vie sentimentale. Il était un loup-garou et n'avait rien à apporter à une femme, encore moins à une si brillante jeune sorcière. Cette constatation lui mit le moral au plus bas. Il préféra s'éclipser afin de se changer les idées. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne se retrouve pas trop souvent seul avec elle. Il se leva d'un mouvement vif et disparut dans les couloirs avant qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de le voir. Elle se demanda ce qu'avait son professeur. Elle l'avait surpris en train de la regarder intensément et maintenant, il partait presque en courant. C'était à ne rien comprendre.

Pendant plusieurs jours, Rémus s'arrangea pour ne pas croiser Hermione. Il préférait ne pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Alors il s'installait dans sa chambre avec ses livres et n'en sortait que pour les repas. Pendant ce temps, Hermione, Ron et Harry s'étaient lancés dans leurs recherches. Ils essayaient de trouver où étaient cachés les horcruxes. Ce n'était pas une chose facile car il fallait fouiller dans la vie de Voldemort pour trouver les lieux importants à ses yeux. Après de nombreuses heures de lecture, de recoupement d'informations et de suppositions, ils arrivèrent à un résultat. Le 3ème horcruxe devait être la coupe d'Helga Pouffsoufle et elle devait se trouver dans les ruines de l'orphelinat où vivait Voldemort. Ils se mirent d'accord pour y aller dès le lendemain matin afin de se débarrasser au plus vite de ce morceau d'âme. En attendant, ils se détendirent. Harry et Ron jouèrent aux échecs et Hermione prit un bon livre. En fin de soirée, la tension se fit plus grande. Ils savaient qu'ils devraient affronter les pièges imaginés par le mage noir et c'était assez effrayant. Harry et Ron s'étaient installés dans un coin et semblaient comploter. Hermione n'y prêta pas attention car elle lisait un livre sur les sorts anciens qui l'intéressait beaucoup. Au bout de 10 minutes, les 2 amis s'étaient mis d'accord. Ils se dirent que c'était la meilleure solution. Mais la réaction de leur amie allait être terrible.


	3. Chapter 3 : Scène de cuisine

_Bonjour à tous. Voici le troisième chapitre qui est centré sur Hermione et Rémus. Leur relation évolue tout doucement. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. La fiction va être assez longue puisque j'ai écrit le plan et j'ai fait 20 chapitres. Mais suivant la longueur des chapitres, je serai peut être obligée de les couper un peu comme j'ai fait pour le 2 et 3. _

_Justiine : Merci d'avoir lu ma fiction. Tu n'es pas fan des Rémus/Hermione mais j'espère que l'histoire te plaira et que ça te permettra d'apprécier ce couple._

_Hamataroo : Et oui, tu as bien deviné ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant._

_Pour tous les autres lecteurs, merci de lire mon histoire ! Et n'hésitez pas à continuer de lire._

**Chapitre 3 : Scène de cuisine **

Le lendemain matin, Harry, Ron et Hermione se préparèrent pour partir à la recherche de l'horcruxe. Les deux jeunes sorciers parlaient à voix basse pendant qu'Hermione prenait son petit déjeuner. Ce manège ne lui avait pas échappé et elle commençait à trouver ça agaçant. Cinq minutes plus tard, la situation restait inchangée. A bout de nerfs, elle posa son bol avec violence sur la table.

- Non mais vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui, hurla-t-elle. Ça fait presque dix minutes que vous complotez et j'aimerai en connaitre la raison.

Harry et Ron blêmirent. C'était le moment de parler à leur meilleure amie mais ils redoutaient sa réaction. Hermione était une sorcière adorable mais elle pouvait devenir assez effrayante quand elle le voulait. Harry se rappelait du coup de poing qu'elle avait lancé à Malefoy en troisième année et Ron se souvenait comme si c'était hier des oiseaux qu'elle lui avait lancés en sixième année, lorsqu'il était sortit avec Lavande le soir de son premier match de Quidditch.

- Ecoute Hermione, commença Ron. Tu sais qu'on tient beaucoup à toi et que tu es notre meilleure amie.

- Oui, ça je sais, répliqua Hermione. Mais n'essaye pas de m'attendrir avec ces belles paroles Ronald Bilius Weasley, continua la jeune femme.

Ron déglutit difficilement et se tourna vers Harry, le regard plein d'espoir. Harry comprit que le rouquin ne se sentait plus assez sûr de lui pour continuer sa tirade. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et expliqua la situation à Hermione.

- Hermione, ce qu'on essaye de te dire c'est que la recherche des horcruxes, c'est ta spécialité, dit timidement Harry.

- Oui, je suis toujours très à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agit de travailler sur des livres mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas vos manigances. Alors soyez franc et osez me dire la vérité.

- Bon, d'accord Hermione, on t'explique, répondit Harry avec plus d'assurance. Après tout, autant ne pas faire trainer les choses. On préfère que tu restes ici pendant que nous allons détruire l'horcruxe.

- Ha ha ha, rigola Hermione. Tu es très drôle Harry. Non, franchement, je sais que vous n'êtes pas assez idiots pour penser que je pourrai accepter de rester ici pendant que vous prendrez des risques.

La jeune sorcière regarda Harry puis Ron avec une expression meurtrière sur le visage. Elle venait de comprendre que ses amis étaient sérieux. Ils avaient décidé de partir détruire l'horcruxe tous les deux. Apparemment ils ne la trouvaient pas assez forte pour affronter les pièges de Voldemort.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent et avant que leur amie ne dise quoi que ce soit, ils transplanèrent, laissant Hermione seule au milieu de la cuisine. Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait trouvé où était cachée la coupe de Pouffsoufle. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait tout son matériel et transplana elle aussi. Elle atterrît lourdement sur le sol de la cuisine du Square Grimmault, maudissant ses amis. Apparemment ils avaient tout prévu, de leur fuite précipitée à la barrière anti-transplanage qu'ils avaient installée dès leur arrivée. Elle comprit que même avec la plus grande volonté du monde, elle ne pourrait rien faire. Elle était condamnée à attendre le retour de ces messieurs, une fois leur tâche effectuée, telle une vraie petite femme au foyer.

Toujours aussi furieuse, elle prit la direction de la bibliothèque, espérant trouver un peu de réconfort auprès de ses livres. Eux au moins ne l'avaient jamais trahie. Elle prit un ouvrage au hasard et se posa lourdement sur le canapé. Elle poussa un long soupir et essaya de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle n'arrivait qu'à soupirer un peu plus fort à chaque fois. C'est ainsi que Rémus la trouva quelques minutes plus tard. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille et vit qu'elle était en colère. Il hésita quelques secondes, soit il continuait à éviter la jeune felle, soit il lui demandait la raison de sa colère. Il voulait éviter de trop interagir avec elle, de peur de faire une bêtise mais il ne se sentait pas capable de la laisser dans un tel état.

- Bonjour Hermione, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda le lycanthrope.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle était furieuse et en voulait à la Terre entière, surtout à la gente masculine. Tout le monde la trouvait trop faible pour affronter les dangers et ça l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Apparemment elle ne serait jamais que le rat de bibliothèque aux yeux de chacun.

- Hermione, il y a un problème, s'inquiéta Rémus.

- De quoi vous mêlez-vous Professeur ? Je vais bien, je ne suis pas la pauvre petit chose fragile que tout le monde voit. Je sais me battre et je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre, hurla Hermione.

- Mais, essaya de dire Rémus.

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas. Elle déversait toute sa colère sur le pauvre sorcier qui n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal. Malheureusement pour lui, elle n'avait pas fini son monologue.

- Vous êtes tous pareil, vous les hommes. Vous pensez qu'on ne peut pas affronter les dangers. Alors on est bonne pour quoi, hein ? Pour faire la cuisine, le ménage et vous attendre le soir quand vous rentrez du boulot ? Mais moi je ne veux pas d'une vie pareille.

- Hermione, je n'ai rien dit de tout ça, dit Rémus en tentant d'apaiser la jeune femme.

Mais bien entendu, elle ne l'écoutait pas. Il comprit qu'il devrait attendre la fin de sa colère pour pouvoir parler. Apparemment elle était vraiment furieuse, mais contre qui, ça il ne le savait pas. El il faudrait attendre encore un peu avant de comprendre.

- Mais bien sûr Hermione, tu es douée pour faire des recherches. Les livres au moins ne sont pas dangereux. Non mais ils se prennent pour qui ? Et dire qu'ils sont censés être mes meilleurs amis et qu'ils ont comploté depuis des jours contre moi.

Rémus commençait à comprendre la situation. Harry et Ron avaient du partir en mission sans Hermione, prétextant que c'était trop dangereux pour elle.

- Quand ils vont revenir, ils vont m'entendre, parole d'Hermione. S'ils croient qu'ils peuvent partir comme ça et revenir quelques jours après sans affronter ma colère, ils se mettent le doigt dans l'œil. Terminé la gentille et douce Hermione ! Ils vont m'entendre, oh ça oui, ils vont m'entendre, continua Hermione, plus pour elle-même que pour Rémus.

Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione n'avait plus rien à dire. Elle se sentait soulagée d'avoir pu exprimer son mécontentement. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle venait de hurler sur son ancien professeur qui n'avait rien fait. Elle rougit en levant les yeux vers Rémus.

- Oh je suis désolée Professeur Lupin, ce n'était pas contre vous. Vous êtes juste arrivé au mauvais moment, je m'excuse, je...

Avant qu'Hermione n'épuise tout son vocabulaire d'excuses, Rémus l'arrêta.

- Hermione, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai bien compris que tu n'étais pas en colère contre moi, l'interrompit Rémus.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire gêné auquel le lycanthrope eut du mal à résister. Décidemment, cette toute jeune femme représentait un énorme danger pour lui. Il lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas et Hermione lui raconta toute l'histoire en omettant de parler des horcruxes. Il comprenait les raisons qui avaient poussé les 2 sorciers à l'exclure de la mission. A leur place, il aurait certainement fait la même chose. Mais la jeune femme n'aurait pas apprécié que Rémus donne raison à Harry et Ron. Et puis il se mettait également à la place d'Hermione. Elle était une sorcière très brillante mais tout le monde la considérait comme une acharnée du travail passant sa vie à la bibliothèque. Personne ne voulait voir aux delà des apparences.

- Tu sais, ce que je vais dire ne va surement pas te plaire. Mais je pense que j'aurai réagi comme Harry et Ron. C'est certainement une erreur de leur part de vouloir te protéger en t'excluant mais ça montre aussi à quel point ils tiennent à toi. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, ils n'auraient pas risqué de subir ton courroux et ils t'auraient emmenée sans scrupule.

Comme toujours, le professeur Lupin avait les mots qu'il fallait. Il était tout le temps d'un calme olympien et rien n'avait l'air de l'énerver. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu perdre son sang froid et ça la rendait admirative. Quiconque le voyait pour la première fois ne pouvait imaginer qu'à chaque pleine lune il se transformait en un sauvage loup garou.

- Un savant mélange, pensa-t-elle.

Doux et rassurant un instant et sauvage et dangereux l'instant d'après. En l'observant discrètement, elle se dit qu'il dégageait un certain charme. Il n'avait pas un physique ravageur, loin de là, mais il donnait envie de se blottir dans ses bras. C'était ça, il était rassurant, doux et toujours à l'écoute et tout cela lui donnait un certain charme qui ne la laissait pas indifférente. Elle n'avait jamais étais le style de fille qui cherchait le prince charmant sur son cheval blanc. Le genre Drago Malefoy ne l'attirait absolument pas. Elle cherchait à voir derrière la seule apparence physique et Rémus était un sujet captivant. Puis la réalité lui revint à la figure. Elle était en train de fantasmer sur son ancien professeur de DCFM qui avait surement dans les vingt ans de plus qu'elle. Elle ne représentait certainement qu'une petite gamine, amie d'Harry Potter et éternelle rat de bibliothèque. Cette constatation lui fit un petit pincement au cœur.

Rémus ne comprenait pas l'attitude d'Hermione. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis cinq minutes et il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. S'il voulait continuer à garder son sang froid, elle allait devoir arrêter de le regarder ainsi. Elle s'aperçu qu'elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et se mit aussitôt à rougir. Rémus n'avait loupé aucune expression de son visage. Elle était toujours aussi mignonne lorsque ses joues prenaient une teinte rosée.

Il fallut encore cinq minutes de plus à Hermione pour qu'elle reprenne une attitude normale. Tous deux commencèrent alors à discuter de choses et d'autres, omettant sciamant de parler de Harry ou de Ron, ou de l'intérêt qu'ils portaient l'un à l'autre. La conversation continua ainsi pendant des heures. Hermione découvrit une autre facette de son ancien professeur. Sa compagnie était des plus agréables et elle avait enfin trouvé une personne qui ne se moquait pas d'elle quand elle parlait de livres. Elle adorait Harry et Ron mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de leur faire partager sa passion. Pour eux, ce n'était pas une passion mais plutôt une torture. Rémus, quant à lui, trouvait cette jeune femme de plus en plus extraordinaire. Elle n'avait pas la mentalité d'une sorcière de dix-sept ans. Il pouvait discuter avec elle sans avoir l'impression de parler à une adolescente en pleine puberté. Décidemment elle avait tout pour lui plaire. Puis il se reprit très vite. Tout pour lui plaire ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui passait par la tête ? Il était beaucoup trop vieux pour elle. Et puis qu'avait-il à apporter à une jeune femme qui avait toute la vie devant elle. La réponse était simple, absolument rien. Il en revenait toujours à la même conclusion. Il était dangereux, vieux et pauvre. Et rien ni personne ne pourrait changer cela. Ces sentiments naissants devaient disparaitre le plus rapidement possible. Il passa le reste de la journée à se persuader qu'elle n'était qu'une sorcière comme les autres et que seule son intelligence l'attirait. La soirée se termina par un bon repas et Hermione constata que Rémus avait également un sacré sens de l'humour. Son caractère était vraiment complexe. Si au premier abord il pouvait paraitre triste et réservé, en creusant un peu on pouvait trouver un homme chaleureux et amusant. Sa lycanthropie et la perte des seuls amis qui l'avaient accepté avaient fait ressortir le côté taciturne du sorcier. Hermione éprouvait de la peine pour cet homme qui n'avait pas eu une vie facile et ça, depuis son enfance. Tous ses problèmes avaient eu pour point de convergence son statut de loup garou et sa colère se reporta sur Greyback, celui qui avait mordu Rémus durant sa jeunesse.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur. Malgré le mauvais coup de ses deux amis, elle avait passé une journée très agréable avec Rémus. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où Dobby commençait à s'activer pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle lui demanda de lui laisser faire à manger et s'installa devant les fourneaux. Le petit elfe de maison lui pria plusieurs fois de le laisser cuisiner mais devant l'entêtement d'Hermione, il dut abandonner et partit faire le ménage dans le reste de la maison. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Rémus entra à son tour dans la cuisine. La vue de son ancienne élève en train de s'affairer autour de la cuisinière lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle ressemblait à une épouse préparant le repas de son mari. Et Rémus aurait donné n'importe quoi pour vivre cette situation jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. La jeune femme méritait de rencontrer quelqu'un de son âge avec qui elle pourrait faire sa vie et fonder une famille. Lui, il était beaucoup trop vieux et pour ce qui était des enfants, jamais il ne prendrait le risque de transmettre son fardeau à un bébé.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit quand elle aperçu Rémus. Sa présence lui plaisait plus qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer. Elle continua sa préparation du petit déjeuner sans se rendre compte que son ancien professeur s'était approché d'elle afin de lui offrir son aide. Elle fit un bond en arrière lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Rémus frôler sa main. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba directement dans les bras du loup garou que ne se précipita pas pour la lâcher. Hermione n'avait qu'une envie, celle de rester tout contre Rémus aussi longtemps que possible. Son étreinte protectrice était vraiment agréable. Il se décida finalement à la libérer avant que le petit déjeune ne brule. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et eurent un sourire gêné. Tous deux sentaient que la situation pouvait leur échapper à tout instant mais personne n'osait bouger. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent tout doucement, chacun savourant cet instant magique. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Hermione pouvait sentir la chaleur des lèvres de Rémus.

_Alors, que va-t-il se passer ? Suspense ? _

_Un petit indice, rien ne se passe jamais tout à fait comme prévu..._

_Je me dépêche de finir le 4__ème__ chapitre alors à bientôt._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous. Je sais, je sais, vous ne pensiez pas que j'allais publier un nouveau chapitre, mais finalement, me voilà ! _

_Je m'excuse vraiment pour ce retard, mais j'étais débordée._

_Je m'occupe de mes 3 enfants mais je suis également en pleine création d'entreprise. Du coup, l'écriture de ma fiction est passée en dernier plan. Mais je ne laisse pas tomber pour autant. Mon plan est déjà complètement écrit et je connais déjà la fin de mon histoire !_

_Alors voici le 4eme chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, j'espère que malgré le délai, vous allez continuer à lire ma fiction._

**Chapitre 4 : Mauvaise rencontre**

Au moment où ils allaient échanger leur premier baiser, Dobby arriva dans la cuisine. Son entrée fracassante fit sortir les deux sorciers de leur univers d'une façon assez brutale. Ils réalisèrent ce qui aurait pu arriver et ils reculèrent vivement chacun de leur coté. Il fallut bien dix minutes aux deux sorciers pour reprendre une conversation amicale. Pendant ce temps là, les œufs au bacon prirent une teinte noire des plus inquiétantes.

- Mes œufs, non, ils sont carbonisés, s'écria Hermione.

- Recurvite, prononça Rémus afin de débarrasser la poêle des restes d'œufs totalement brulés.

- Bon, je crois que le petit déjeuner est à refaire. Quel gâchis, dit Hermione en s'affairant de nouveau.

Rémus la regarda faire avec un brin d'amusement. Apparemment elle avait décidé de faire le repas à la façon moldue et rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Il repensa à ce qui aurait pu arriver si Dobby n'était pas apparu et se traita intérieurement de tous les noms. Lui qui avait décidé de ne pas trop s'approcher d'Hermione, il venait de passer à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres si douces. Et puis comment auraient-ils pu vivre encore ensemble sans gêne après ce baiser ? Hermione était trop gentille pour lui en vouloir mais rien n'aurait été pareil après. Il était toujours perdu dans ses réflexions quand il entendit la voix de la jeune femme.

- Professeur Lupin, au lieu de rester dans la cuisine à ne rien faire, pourquoi ne pas me prêter main forte, dit-elle dans une petite voix intimidée.

Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire en se maudissant intérieurement encore une fois de tout faire pour la séduire. Au bout de vingt minutes, ils étaient installés à table avec des œufs au lard, des pancakes et du jus d'orange. Ils avaient relégué l'incident du matin au fond de leur tête afin de profiter de cette journée. Il serait toujours temps de se questionner à la fin de la soirée lorsqu'ils seraient seuls chacun dans leur chambre.

Ils passèrent toute la journée ensemble et Hermione pu constater que derrière le loup garou se cachait un maraudeur prêt à reprendre du service. Il la taquina sur sa coupe de cheveux et sur sa manie de toujours tout savoir. Elle rigola de ses plaisanteries et se dit qu'il ferait un compagnon des plus agréables. Une fois la soirée terminée, ils partirent chacun dans leur chambre et passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir. Au bout de plusieurs heures, ils arrivèrent à la même conclusion. Ils étaient devenus amis et il ne fallait pas qu'un quelconque désir vienne gâcher cette belle relation. Leur décision était prise, ils préféraient une amitié et une complicité plutôt qu'une amourette sans lendemain.

Le lendemain matin, ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine où Dobby avait installé le petit déjeuner. Hermione avait préféré laisser l'elfe travailler plutôt que de reproduire l'incident de la veille. Seul le silence régnait dans la pièce et ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait ouvrir la bouche. Chacun cherchait un sujet de discussion mais rien ne venait. C'était une chose de décider d'oublier leur désir naissant, mais c'en était une autre que de l'appliquer. Un incident vint détendre l'atmosphère chargée. Pattenrond déboula dans la cuisine, à la poursuite d'une petite souris. Celle-ci courait le plus vite possible afin d'échapper aux griffes de la boule de poils orange. C'est ce moment que choisit Dobby pour venir apporter du jus de citrouille à Hermione et Rémus. La souris se précipita vers les petites jambes de l'elfe de maison aussitôt rejoint par le chat. Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu arrêter son animal de compagnie, le désastre arriva. Pattenrond fit tomber Dobby et la carafe de jus tomba lourdement sur le sol, éclaboussant à volonté un Rémus qui n'avait pas vu la catastrophe arriver. Celui-ci se retrouva trempé de la tête aux pieds sous les yeux horrifiés d'Hermione. Dobby se releva avec difficulté et regarda avec des grands yeux apeurés, l'étendue des dégâts. Ses grands yeux se firent plus grands que jamais. Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'ils n'osent bouger. Dobby était déjà en train de se cogner la tête contre les murs et Hermione n'avait pas pu faire un seul mouvement pour l'arrêter. Elle était tétanisée. Puis d'un seul coup, Rémus éclata de rire ce qui eut pour incidence de sortir la jeune sorcière de sa lethargie.

- Hermione, ce n'est que du jus d'orange, je ne suis pas en sucre, je ne vais pas fondre, prononça Rémus avec un grand sourire.

- Oh, je suis vraiment désolée Professeur Lupin, répondit la jeune sorcière complètement pétrifiée. Mon chat est vraiment incorrigible.

Il fallut encore une dizaine de minutes pour que l'ambiance revienne joyeuse. Dobby avait enfin arrêté de se cogner la tête, Rémus s'était débarrassé du jus de citrouille et Hermione avait retrouvé son calme. Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner en parlant de Ron et Harry. Hermione expliqua qu'ils allaient avoir de gros problèmes en rentrant et Rémus buvait littéralement ses paroles. Il regardait ses lèvres bouger au grès des mots et se dit qu'il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour que ses résolutions ne s'envolent. Hermione, quant à elle, ne se doutait absolument pas du trouble de son interlocuteur. Elle avait besoin de parler de tout et de rien afin de se libérer de la tension accumulée depuis la matinée. Tout y passa, Ron et Harry, la dernière découverte en matière de potion, la remise à neuf du manoir, le statut des elfes de maison et bien d'autres sujets encore. Rémus avait décroché depuis longtemps. Plus rien ne l'intéressait mis à part les douces lèvres de la jeune fille. Il lui proposa alors une balade dans le jardin afin de ne pas succomber à la tentation. Cette jeune sorcière était un véritable supplice pour lui.

Le calme de la maison ne fut tromblé que deux jours plus tard par plusieurs "plop" caractéristiques. Hermione se précipita vers les arrivants et découvrit ses meilleurs amis, affalés l'un sur l'autre dans l'entrée du manoir. Alors toute la colère contenue depuis leur départ ressurgit instinctivement. Elle leur hurla dessus pendant ce qui leur sembla des heures. Tout y passa, la colère, le sentiment d'abandon, la révolte et puis sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent, elle leur sauta dans les bras. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant au moins cinq minutes avant que la jeune sorcière accepte de desserer son étreinte. Ils s'étaient fait pas mal de soucis quant à l'acceuil réservé par leur meilleure amie mais tous leurs scénari avaient été trop dramatiques. Finalement, ça n'avait pas été si difficile. Ils se relevèrent d'un bond et tendirent leur main vers leur amie pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Ce fut cette action qui les mena à leur perte.

- Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, je n'ai pas besoin de deux anges gardiens surprotecteurs. Je ne suis pas une faible petite fille comme vous semblez le croire, hurla tout bonnement Hermione.

Elle se mit sur ses deux jambes et se posta devant ses amis. En une fraction de seconde, ils reçurent une gifle magistrale. L'instant d'après, Hermione avait disparu en direction de la bibliothèque. Elle était furieuse contre ses deux idiots d'amis qui ne la prenait absolument pas au sérieux. Elle avait besoin de se calmer et le seul endroit où c'était possible était la bibliothèque. Elle savait également que Rémus devait s'y trouver et c'était un aspect très tentant également.

- Je pense qu'Harry et Ron sont arrivés, dit Rémus d'une voix douce.

- Oui, et ils ont compris mon point de vue, répliqua Hermione, toujours aussi en colère.

- Je pense que ton message s'est largement imprimé sur eux, répondit le lycanthrope, un brin amusé.

Hermione se sentit automatiquement sereine. La voix de Rémus était si appaisante, il était toujours calme et maitre de ses émotions. Rien n'avait l'air de pouvoir le mettre en colère. Au souvenir de la gifle infligée à ses amis, elle émit un petit rire. Au moins, ils avaient compris qu'elle ne rigolait pas. Elle resta plusieurs heures aux cotés de son compagnon de lecture et celui-ci ne s'en plaigna pas.

Le lendemain matin, une réunion de l'Ordre fut improvisée. Dumbledore voulait avoir des nouvelles de ses jeunes protégés et il avait également une nouvelle mission pour l'un des membres.

Tout le monde s'installa dans la cuisine. Dumbledore s'installa à sa place habituelle et ouvrit la séance. Comme à l'accoutumée, chacun parla de l'avancée de sa mission. Ils discutèrent pendant plusieurs heures des pistes à explorer et des personnes à surveiller. Puis vint le tour du trio d'or. Bien entendu, ils ne dévoilèrent pas le contenu de leurs actions, mais se contentèrent de confirmer au vieux sorcier que leur première tache s'était déroulée avec succès. Celui-ci en fut ravi. Puis il se tourna vers Rémus et le lycanthrope compris qu'il allait pouvoir faire plus que de consulter des livres toute la journée.

- Rémus, j'ai une mission pour toi, dit tout simplement Dumbledore.

- J'en suis enchanté Albus, répondit le sorcier.

Un éclat nouveau brilla dans ses yeux d'ambre et le maraudeur en lui refit surface. Il allait enfin pouvoir être utile dans cette guerre. Cela faisait des mois qu'il était cloitré dans ce manoir et il comprenait ce qu'avait pu ressentir Sirius. Heureusement, la présence des jeunes sorciers avait pu lui changer les idées, une certaine sorcière, tout particulièrement.

- Greyback se fait de plus en plus violent, commença à expliquer Dumbledore. Il enrole de plus en plus de loup-garous dans son clan à chaque pleine lune. Sa technique est simple, il les affame tous les jours un peu plus et les dirige habillement près des habitations juste avant leur transformation. Il nous faut une personne parmi ses rangs pour nous indiquer leur destination. Ainsi, nous pourrons protéger la population et éviter que Greyback n'augmente son clan de lycanthrope.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Rémus. La mission était risquée mais aussi très importante. Il allait devoir se faire accepter par Greyback, le loup-garou qui l'avait mordu étant enfant. Il fallut encore plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant que la mission de Rémus ne soit bien plannifiée. Il partirait rapidement et Hermione sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour lui et l'idée qu'il ne revienne pas lui était insupportable. Elle était beaucoup trop attachée à lui et elle le savait bien.

Le jour du départ de Rémus, il n'y avait que Harry, Ron et Hermione au manoir. Ron serra la main de son ancien professeur en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Harry l'entreignit brièvement. Il ne dit rien, mais Rémus comprit qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre, comme il avait déjà perdu ses parents et Sirius. Il était le dernier des maraudeurs. Quand vint le tour d'Hermione, celle-ci eut beaucoup de mal à retenir ses larmes. Elle lui souhaita bon courage et lui fit promettre de rentrer vivant. Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres du lycanthrope. Il n'allait pas la voir pendant pas mal de temps, s'il la revoyait un jour. Et dans un élan de tendresse, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra tout contre lui sous les regards interrogateurs de Ron et Harry. Puis il se détacha délicatement d'elle et se dirigea vers sa mission.

Il fallut plusieurs jours à Rémus pour trouver la trace de la meute de Greyback. Heureusement pour lui, ses sens de lycanthrope étaient là pour l'aider. Il était très inquièt quant à l'approche de la pleine lune. En effet, il ne pouvait pas emporter avec lui de potion tue-loup s'il voulait intégrer les rangs des loup-garous. Il allait devoir se transformer et Merlin seul savait les horreurs qu'il risquait de faire. Il espèrait que les membres de l'Ordre seraient présents et qu'ils empècheraient le carnage. Il savait trop bien ce que pouvait faire un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune, sans potion tue-loup. Les souvenirs de son année en tant que professeur à Poudlard lui revinrent en mémoire. Et bien évidemment, le visage d'Hermione lui apparut. Quelle sorcière merveilleuse. Elle avait découvert son secret mais ne l'avait révélé à personne, et elle lui faisait confiance. Il secoua la tête et se remit en quête du clan. Il ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments mettre en péril sa mission. Il allait devoir rester vigilant à chaque instant et ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à la jeune sorcière. Tout d'un coup, la piste devint plus fraiche. Il approchait du but. Il parcouru encore plusieurs kilomètres avant de tomber nez à nez avec un autre lycanthrope. Il l'aurait reconnu entre . Heureusement, Dumbledore avait placé sur lui un sortilège très puissant qui lui avait permis de changer de visage. Greyback le fixa dangereusement pendant plusieurs minutes puis se décida enfin à lui adresser la parole.

- Que fais-tu là étranger ? demanda le chef du clan.

- J'ai entendu parler d'un groupe de loup-garous et j'ai passé une semaine à vous chercher. Un sorcier m'a démasqué et j'ai du fuir. Je n'ai nul part où aller et je me suis dit que seuls des loup-garous pourraient me comprendre. Je n'ai plus ma place chez les sorciers, répondit Rémus d'un air déséspéré.

Greyback l'observa puis lui posa des dizaines et des dizaines de questions. Heureusement, Rémus avait pensé à tout et il avait une réponse à chacune des questions. Il pu alors avoir accès à la meute et se trouva un endroit où s'installer. Les conditions de vie étaient assez rudimentaires. Ils dormaient à même le sol et ne se nourissaient que très peu. Lorsqu'il fut installé, il observa les alentours. Greyback était entouré de 8 loup-garous et ensemble, ils décidaient de tout. Il constata avec effroit que la meute comptait plusieurs dizaines de personnes, toutes plus miséreuses les unes que les autres. Il se dit que finalement, sa vie à lui était agréable. Il avait une maison où vivre, des amis avec qui parler et rire, de quoi manger et tout le monde l'acceptait malgré sa particularité. Et même si c'était difficile à dire, il avait Séverus Rogue qui lui confectionnait la potion tue-loup pour qu'il ne se transforme pas en bête assoiffée de sang.

Une nuit, deux nuits et rien de se passait. Il commençait à se demander s'ils allaient se déplacer un jour. Combien de temps allait-il devoir rester ici ? Il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Tous ces lycanthropes avaient été rejetés, persécutés, ils étaient tristes, pareils à des coquilles vides. Il n'y avait plus aucune étincelle dans leurs yeux, plus aucun espoir dans leur regard. Ils se contentaient de survivre au sein de la meute de Greyback, seule personne à les avoir acceptés. Malgré leurs conditions de vie, il avait été là pour eux, les avait accueillit et il était comme eux. S'ils avaient pu avoir accès à la potion tue-loup, peut être que les choses seraient différentes. Peut être qu'ils auraient eu la chance d'être acceptés, comme lui l'avait été, et peut être qu'il y aurait moins de meurtres sanglants les nuits de pleine lune. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et les conséquences étaient désastreuses. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas arriver Greyback, une expression mauvaise sur le visage.

- Ton odeur me disait quelques chose mais il m'a fallut du temps avant de me souvenir... Lupin ! s'exclama le loup-garou féroce.

Aussitôt, Rémus revint à la réalité. Il allait avoir des problèmes. L'odorat des loup-garous était très développé mais il ne pensait pas que Greyback se souviendrait de lui. Après tout, il l'avait mordu il y a des années.

- Alors Lupin, tu pensais que je t'avais oublié ? Mais je n'oublie jamais mes jeunes victimes, continua-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

En un clin d'oeil, le groupe de huit loup-garous qui entourait Greyback se positionna autour de Rémus. Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre avant que l'ordre ne soit prononcé. A cet instant, ils se jetèrent tous sur leur victime, ne lui laissant aucune chance. Il se défendit aussi bien qu'il pu, mais ils étaient trop nombreux pour lui et bien trop entrainés. Il encaissa les coups, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en sortir. Il eut une ultime pensée pour Hermione et sombra.

_Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je me mets tout de suite à l'écriture du 5eme chapitre, en espérant que j'ai suffisament de temps pour le finir cette semaine. _


End file.
